


Chair de poule (ou tout autre titré cliché du genre)

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Youtube RPF, french youtubers RPF
Genre: Camping, Gen, clichés qui tâchent, pas vraiment de ship sauf si on plisse les yeux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pourquoi quand on se retrouve au coin d'un feu de camp, on se sent obligé de raconter des trucs qui font peur? Ça ferait un bon épisode d'e-penser…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chair de poule (ou tout autre titré cliché du genre)

**Author's Note:**

> Cette petite histoire a été inspirée d'une autre d'Ambrena où plusieurs youtubeurs se retrouvaient à dormir ensemble, et puis du coup une idée de soirée bien clichée autour d'un feu de camp est venue, entre Bruce d'e-penser, Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, Patrick d'Axolot, François –le fossoyeur de films- Theurel… 
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy!

C'était une bonne idée, hein, à la base. Sympa et tout, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'occasion de se voir comme ça pendant les conventions. L'idée venait de François, qui sous couvert d'un épisode un peu spécial du Fossoyeur, avait invité une poignée de copains à un week-end Avignonnais. Ils auraient pu dormir les uns sur les autres chez François, ou ne pas dormir du tout, à vrai dire, ce que Bruce avait proposé, mais étant donné que Patrick avait prévu une visite de la cité des papes et tous ses petits coins mystérieux, une (petite) nuit de sommeil s'était avérée indispensable. Surtout que le connaissant, François en profiterait pour leur montrer tous les lieux de tournages d'obscurs films d'art et d'essai des années 60 que seuls lui, l'équipe de tournage et peut-être un type en Nouvelle-Calédonie avaient vu. Et comme l'appartement était officiellement trop petit pour devenir un dortoir pour youtubeurs, et que le climat le permettait, tout le monde s'était accordé sur le camping sauvage en forêt.

Du moins c'était l'idée à la base, puisqu'une bonne partie des invités avaient fini par prendre une chambre d'hôtel ou rentrer chez eux pour esquiver la nuit dans une tente quechua. Au final, il ne restait plus que François lui-même, accompagné de Pupuce, Patrick, évidemment, Bruce, Mathieu et Antoine. Antoine qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que du coup, ils seraient parfaitement bien rentrés dans l'appartement de François. Bon, en se marchant un peu dessus, sans doute, mais Mathieu était suffisamment verticalement concentré pour dormir plié en deux dans un fauteuil, et puis Patrick et François pouvaient bien pioncer ensemble non? Et Bruce… Bruce les nuits blanches ne lui posaient pas de problèmes, il aurait pu s'occuper. Enfin même, c'était toujours mieux que dormir sur un tapis en mousse au milieu des bestioles et des bruits bizarres, avec forte chance de tomber sur les exhibos du coin ou les prostitués cheap. Ce qui pouvait être marrant, dans l'absolu, mais bon…

Mais non, apparemment l'idée du camping plaisait au plus grand nombre, ou du moins au maître des lieux, ce qui coupait un peu les choix. Il aurait pu trainer Mathieu dans un formule 1, mais allez savoir pourquoi, il avait suivi sans (trop) râler, et il se retrouvait là, à se niquer les yeux dans la pénombre de la nuit tombante et à faire griller des chamallow et fondre des carrés de chocolat sur le feu de camp.

"Vous savez, il manquerait juste une ou deux filles, pas mal de tension sexuelle et une légende urbaine à la con sur l'endroit pour qu'on soit dans un gigantesque cliché de film d'horreur de série B…"

C'était sans doute à ce moment-là qu'Antoine aurait dû lâcher l'affaire et se barrer, direction la civilisation et les hôtels bas de gamme aux draps couverts de tâches cheloues. Mais non, il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en direction de François, en mâchonnant un chamallow. Après tout, il était plus qu'habituel pour leur fossoyeur national de faire ce genre de commentaires. Ce qu'il aurait dû repérer, par contre, c'était la petite lueur dans les yeux de Patrick, qui venait de reposer son pic à brochette et se rassoir un peu mieux sur son duvet.

"A vrai dire, ça me rappelle une affaire qui s'était passée par ici dans les années 60…"

Ou alors, il aurait pu se mettre les mains sur les oreilles et chanter du Patrick Sébastien très fort. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

**XxX**

"… Et malgré toutes les recherches, on ne revit jamais ni les adolescents, ni le chien."

Il faisait nuit noire maintenant, et la forêt résonnait d'une quantité de bruits étranges, en tout cas étranges pour un pauvre citadin comme Antoine. Il était presque sûr que Mathieu, lui, avait l'habitude de ce genre d'ambiance, mais à le voir trembler comme une feuille à côté de lui, il se sentirait presque moins ridicule de devoir se concentrer pour éviter de perdre totalement contrôle de sa vessie, s'il n'était pas occupé à attendre que le serial killer fantôme ninja vienne lui arracher la tête.

A peu près au milieu de l'histoire, quand Antoine se répétait encore et encore que ce n'était qu'une histoire et que l'auteur d'Axolot inventait au fur et à mesure, pour ne pas oublier (boucle phonologique! Aurait crié Bruce s'il avait su), Mathieu s'était rapproché, voire littéralement collé à lui, et 5 minutes plus tard, Antoine avait pris le plaid à côté de lui pour les envelopper, au cas où.

A la fin de l'histoire, alors que François hochait la tête, sans doute en train de se dire que ça ferait un excellent film d'horreur, et que Mathieu et Antoine mourraient les premier, ils n'étaient plus qu'un duo de petites choses tremblantes, et le peu d'amour propre qu'aurait pu avoir Antoine avait disparu avec la sueur froide qui lui coulait dans le cou. Ils n'espéraient pas qu'il allait partir se coucher dans sa pauvre tente 2 secondes maintenant? Ils allaient se faire mutuellement pipi dessus. Et même pas pour rigoler.

Le rire de Bruce lui fit faire un bond et sa main s'était automatiquement crispée sur son pic à brochette. Qu'il vienne le serial killer fantôme ninja robot!

"C'est marrant ce comportement social qui consiste à faire peur exprès quand on se retrouve dans ce genre de situations. Ça pourrait paraitre super contre-productif d'un point de vue biologique, vu que tout le système de peur est là pour nous protéger… mais finalement…"

"Bruce sans déconner si tu continues à l'encourager ça va vraiment devenir un slasher movie."

Bon, la menace aurait sûrement été un peu plus crédible s'il n'était pas planqué sous une couverture polaire verte avec un pic à brochette tremblotant dans la main et un Mathieu Sommet tout aussi tremblotant accroché au bras gauche. On fait ce qu'on peut aussi.

 


End file.
